<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>similar flowers by ggumeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951688">similar flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggumeow/pseuds/ggumeow'>ggumeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butters Stotch - Freeform, Comfort, Drabble Collection, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kenny McCormick - Freeform, Marjorine - Freeform, Princess Kenny McCormick, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans, Trans Female Character, Trans Kenny McCormick, Trans Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Trans!Kenny, bunny south park, kenny is now kelly, sorry its just the supreme headcanon, south park - Freeform, they had a crush on the other okay, trans!Butters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggumeow/pseuds/ggumeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nothing but drabbles about trans!kenny and trans!butters sorry i just love them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. secrets and flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i do count as trans and they make me happy okay, english its not my first language, and my works suck, probably a drabble</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marjorine was wearing some of her mom clothes, and her dress from <em>that</em>, her family was not at home, and she felt some dysphoria, so why not? nobody was there to say anything, dresses, skirt, everything, she felt amazing, the blonde girl did some makeup, she felt <em>free</em>. dancing, she liked dancing and a lot, Marjorine set some music, and danced, with the wind, like she was the only one in the world, nobody bothering the girl with the eye scar.<br/>
''Butters...?''<br/>
Shit.<br/>
She turned to the window, Marjorine was paralyzed, she couldn't move, feel like crying, she wasn't ready, no, no-<br/>
''Hey, are u okay? im not going to say anything bad... you look very cute in that dress'' <em>Kenny</em>.<br/>
''Kenny...? what are u doing here?<br/>
''I-i need to tell u something, u wouldn't mock me or something...''<br/>
''No, youre my friend, i will never do something like that Kenny, and i see that is important to you, let me open the window, why from the window? u have a fucking door down.<br/>
''Cliché'' The blonde guy said, she would never understand her friend.<br/>
''So, come here, and tell me, u seem worried'' Marjorine said, intertwining their hands<br/>
''Uhm, so... i've always felt, different, i just don't know how to explain it, i'm trans, butters'' Kenny felt like throwing up,<br/>
Oh.<br/>
Oh.<br/>
Oh my god.<br/>
Marjorine smiled, and carresed her friend's cheek.<br/>
''Me too, i mean, i think its very obvious, i don't need to be on Marjorine's clothes right now, but i am, and it makes me happy,''<br/>
''So, what's your name?'' Both of them said, smiling, they felt safe, they knew they could rely on the other''<br/>
''Marjorine i suppose, i like the name, ive always liked it, since that happened''<br/>
''Kelly...''<br/>
Marjorine kissed Kelly on the forehead, ''That is a very pretty name, so u wanna dress up or something?''<br/>
Kelly laughed ''I would love that, Mar''<br/>
Music, they put on some music, dresses and skirts, and every clothes that could give them euphoria were on the floor, Marjorine and Kelly were dancing together, hands intertwined and hearts on fire, they felt happy and safe with eachother.<br/>
They were safe with eachother.</p><p>They were flowers dancing, Marjorine felt home in Kelly, and Kelly too, Safety and home, hearts touching, in fire like wood burning, ''Oh, i also need to tell u something more''<br/>
''What is it''<br/>
''I like you, Marjorine''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. first kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''So u gotta do this, and then this...Mar? are u listening? ''Uh? Yeah!'' Marjorine quickly said, how was she going to listen when her friend was so... pretty...</p><p>''Mar! u gotta know this! this is important'' Kelly saw her with a deathly stare, she was serious. ''Okay, okay, i just dont understand why do i need to know this''</p><p>''For when u find a person u like, Mar! u have to kiss in the lips!!''</p><p>''Uhm, okay Kell''</p><p>
  <em> I already found one.</em>
</p><p>Marjorine has liked Kelly for so long, like how was she not going to fell in love when her friend was so cute? always there for the blonde girl, so loving...</p><p>''So like this...?'' The pigtails girl quickly kissed the other girl, caressing Kell's cheeks has she said, while Mar intertwined her other hand with her friend's hand, and everything stopped, their hearts beating fast, the world suddenly stopped moving, it was just them, only them, they only needed eachother, Marjorine began to stroke Kelly's hair, and Kelly slowly died, she fell more and more for her friend. The sunlight was coming through the window, and it rested on Kelly's hair, shining like a star, and they stopped, Marjorine and Kelly looking at eachothers eyes, they wanted more, and they knew it, this time the orange jacket girl kissed Marjorine, making her sit on Kell's lap, touching and touching like the world was about to end, they needed the other one, kisses and more kisses, hair pulling and hair strokes, everything was going perfect, Kell was pulling Marjorine shirt, until she got another idea.</p><p> </p><p>Kelly began to tickle her <em>friend</em>,</p><p>Fighting for air, Marjorine kissed her again to stop the tickling, and Kell suddenly stopped, shocked, ''Okay no more tickles'' Both of them fell on the bed, looking at eachother, hands intertwined, ''Mar''</p><p>''Hm?''</p><p>''I-i, i wanna be with you, i felt so <em>safe</em> with you, i wanna know everything about you, your favorite color, animal, every little habit of you'' she started caressing Marjorine's hand</p><p>''I wanna kiss u, everyday, i wanna hug and cuddle with you, i wanna be with you forever, i love you Marjorine... Do you... Do you wanna be my girlfriend...?''</p><p>The blonde hair girl started laughing, she hided her blushing face on Kelly's chest, ''Yes, yes, i've always loved u Kell...'' They started to kiss again, this time with more love, more affection, more honesty, they were meant for eachother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. dancing with the moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>very very short drabble</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the shining moon rested on kelly's hair, the stars were aligned, and their hearts were on fire, it was a prom dance, they were in the second floor of the building, nobody was there, only marjorine and kelly, and that was all that mattered, kelly offered her hand to her girlfriend ''marjorine leah stotch, would u dance with me? patiently waiting for the other girl response ''i accept, kelly mccormick'' she smiled, the girl with the eye scar gently stroked the green eyed girl's cheek. the music was loud, they could hear everything, the screams, the singing, everything, that's why they're on the other floor, they wanted to be alone, just the two of them, dancing with the shining light of the moon, with the stars, kelly could see mar's eyes shining, everything was so bright, and perfect, at the sight of the moon, they danced to the sound of the music, hand in the shoulder, the other in marjorine's hip, dancing while 'dancing queen' by abba played, only them, felt like there was only them in the building, dancing with their hearts, they looked at eachother, kelly seeing marjorine's lips, slowly approaching, to finally put together their lips, the blonde girl gently brought kell closer to her, hands in head, while kelly caressed her cheek, it was perfect, meant for eachother, the night was theirs, and with another kiss, the night finished.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>